diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ereignisse des Hauses Cunningham
In der Bibliothek des Hauses Cunningham findet sich ein einfaches schwarzes Buch, welches stets von der Matriarchin des Hauses Cunningham mit den wichtigsten Ereignissen des Hauses gefüllt wird. Die Versiegelung der Gruft *'Plotleitung:' Laidan *'Dauer:' 1 Tag *'Teilnehmer:' Laidan, Liandy und Lezabel Laidan war bekannt dafür sich in ihren Gedanken verlieren zu können, doch irgendetwas belastete sie zunehmend. Eines Abends saß sie im Garten des Anwesens und begutachtete die Sterne, sie hatte gerade ein Kammermädchen zum weinen gebracht, da sie diese grundlos anlächelte. So viel Emotion war das arme Mädchen von Laidan nicht gewohnt und so floh sie voller Panik. Als Liandy und Lezabel ebenfalls in den Garten kamen, sah sie ihre Chance gekommen. Sie erzählte Liandy von ihrer Sorge, dass die Familiengruft in Gilneas von Verlassenen geplündert werden könnte, wenn das magische Siegel nicht schnellstmöglich erneuert wird. Liandy versuchte Laidan das Vorhaben nach Gilneas zu reisen auszureden, doch sie stieß auf taube Ohren. Laidan war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie das Siegel erneuern mussten. Doch für Liandy war das keine endgültige Lösung, niemand wusste wie es Morgen in Gilneas aussehen könnte, dann aber jedes Jahr das Risiko auf sich nehmen um dort hin zu gehen? Nein, dass kam nicht in Frage. Sie orderte Laidan an sich später am Abend mit ihr in der Bibilothek des Hauses zu treffen. Die beiden Frauen schloßen sich die ganze Nacht in der Bibiliothek ein und diskutierten über die Mission. Letztlich kamen beide zu dem Entschluss, dass man die Leichen einäschern musste um so zu gewährleisten, dass die Verlassenen keinen Nutzen mehr aus den verstorbenen Mitgliedern des Hauses mehr ziehen konnten. Laidan begann fortan mit der Oberservation der Grafschaft sowie der Gruft mittels Weissagungsmagie. Einige Tage später unterstützte Liandy sie dabei, doch sie war nicht begeistert von dem was sie sah. Eine Untote drang in das Anwesen der Familie ein und stahl eine Tiara aus einem Geheimraum. Liandy war erzürnt, doch noch erzürnter wurde sie, als sie sah wohin die Untote mit ihrer Beute floh. Sie hatte sich also in der Gruft verbarrikadiert. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr, die Schutzsiegel der Gruft waren zerstört und die Verlassenen müssen bereits damit begonnen haben, die Gebeine der Oberhäupter zu reanimieren. In einer Kurzschlusshandlung sprach Liandy einen Illusionszauber auf sich und Laidan, der beide Frauen wie Verlassene aussehen ließ. Laidan griff nach Liandys Hand und teleportierte beide Frauen hinter einen kleinen Hügel in der Nähe der Gruft. Als sie bei der Gruft ankamen schritten sie die kalten Steintreppen hinab, die Wände waren gespickt mit den mumifizierten Körpern der Familienmitglieder. Sie folgten den Geräuschen der Untoten immer tiefer in die Gruft, bis sie diese schließlich am hintersten Ende fanden. Die Untote hatte eine völlig deformierte Körperhaltung und sah die beiden zunächst regungslos an. Auf ihrem Kopf befand sich die Tiara des Hauses. Langsam schritten Laidan und Liandy näher auf das Geschöpf zu, doch dieses begann sofort zu knurren, sie hätte sich auch nicht ausdrücken können, da ihr der Kiefer fehlte. Bedroht von den beiden Frauen griff die Untote an, als Laidan einen Frostblitz auf die Untote wirkte, sprach sie einen Gegenzauber und Laidan erstarrte zu einem Eisblock. Langsam schritt sie auf Liandy zu, doch diese war starr vor Schreck. Die Untote thumb|300pxgriff langsam nach ihrem Hals, als eine Frau in einem hellblauen lordaeronischen Kleid an ihr vorbei schoss und die Untote zerfetzte. Liandy nutze die Zeit um Laidan aus ihrem eisigen Grab zu befreien, doch ehe die beiden sich wieder fassen konnten stand die Frau in dem blauen Kleid bereits zwischen ihnen und schaute beide an. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen, Teile ihrer Haut fehlten bereits und ihr Kleid wirkte auch, als hätte es schon bessere Tage gesehen. Mit einer für eine Verlassene "freundlichen" Stimme sprach sie zu den Beiden: "Was wollt ihr hier? Hier findet ihr nur den Tod!" Laidan erstarrte, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie zeigte zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben mehr Emotion als ein Stein. "Mutter...was..?", brachte sie nur hervor und plötzlich fiel es auch Liandy wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Untote, die sie soeben gerettet hatte war niemand geringeres als Samantha Cunningham. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie vor einiger Zeit wiedererweckt wurde und die selben Befürchtungen wie Laidan hatte. Sie sagte sich von den Verlassenen los und verschwand zunächst in die Wälder, bis sie irgendwann die Grafschaft erreichte. Dort fungierte sie seither als Gruftwächter, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie versagt hatte. Die Nekromanten der Bansheekönigen hatten sich bereits an den Gräbern zuschaffen gemacht, deshalb begegeneten sie auch wenig zuvor der Tochter von Stella Cunningham. Samantha bat Liandy ihre Tochter einen Moment alleine zu lassen, Liandy war nicht wohl bei der Sache, dennoch folgte sie dem Wunsch ihrer Tante. Sie sah sich in der Gruft um und schritt langsam zum Grab von Stella Cunningham. Samantha sprach einige aufmunternde Worte zu ihrer Tochter und überreichte ihr einen alten Siegelring, ehe die beiden von einem panischen Schrei gestört wurden. Liandy presste sich an eine der Wände, denn nach und nach begann der Körper von Stella sich aus seinen Bandagen zu befreien. Sie richtete sich auf und schrie die drei Frauen an. "DIESEN FREVEL LASSE ICH NICHT ZU! IHR RÜHRT KEINE WEITERE LEICHE MEHR AN IHR MONSTER!", entführ es ihrer kehligen Stimme. Geistesgegenwärtig zog Laidan ein Schild um die drei thumb|left|300pxFrauen, doch alle drei wussten, dass sie keine Chance gegen Stella hatten. Samantha griff hinter sich und nahm das erstbeste in die Hand was sie finden konnte, zufälligerweise den Kopf von Großtante Mirielle. Samantha warf den Kopf gegen Stella und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen los, Stella dicht hinter ihr. Liandy verstand was Samantha vor hatte und so eilte auch sie die Stufen der Gruft hoch nur um mit anzusehen, wie draußen vor der Gruft die beiden Magierinnen mit einander kämpften. Sie zog die Türen zu und rief Samantha zu, dass ihr Opfer nie vergessen würde, anschließend versiegelte Laidan schweren Herzens die Gruft wieder, sodass Stella nicht wieder in das Innere gelangen konnte. Laidan aber schien mit der Entscheidung überhaupt nicht glücklich zu sein, das erste mal in ihrem Leben vergoß sie für einen kleinen Moment echte Tränen, ehe sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte ihre Verwandtem einzuäschern. Kaum unten angekommen öffnete sich ein Portal und Tereese Hastur trat zusammen mit Lezabel Cunningham in die Gruft. Tereese hatte gerade noch mitbekommen wie Liandy und Laidan sich wegteleportiert hatten und suchte sie mittels eines Weissagungszaubers. Liandy war erleichtert Hilfe zu bekommen, denn sie misstraute der ganzen Situation noch immer. Irgendetwas verleitete sie dazu noch einmal zum Eingang der Gruft zu gehen. thumb|300pxLaidan, Tereese und Lezabel fingen mit der Einäscherung der Gebeine an, als plötzlich etwas in roten gilnearischen Roben vorbeflog und in eine nahe Wand krachte. Laidan wendete sich um, vor ihr stand Stella, die einen Weg durch das Siegel gefunden hatte. Tereese, Lezabel und Laidan machten sich zum Kampf bereit, doch sie schienen machtlos gegen die Untote zu sein. Laidans Zauber konterte Stella mit Leichtigkeit und ließ Laidan einfach in einen Eisblock gefrieren. Tereese versuchte Laidan zu befreien, vernachlässigte dafür aber die Deckung von Lezabel, die wenige Augenblicke später direkt neben Liandy geschleudert wurde. Mit der größten Anstrengung schaffte Laidan es den Eisblock zerbersten zu lassen, doch Stella schleuderte im selben Moment einige arkane Geschosse auf sie, die sie nur mit mehr Glück als Verstand umlenken konnte. Tereese wollte die Chance nutzen und stürmte auf Stella zu, doch die Untote benötigte nur eine weitere Handbewegung um die Illusionistin gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schleudern. Tereese sackte auf dem Boden zusammen, ihr rechter Arm war von Blut überströmt. Stella ergözte sich an dem Anblick, sie achtete nicht auf Lezabel, die mit einem Wurfstern auf sie losging. Der Stern traf sie und die Untote geriet ins straucheln. Völlig überrumpelt torkekte sie hin und her und achtete nicht mehr auf die vier Frauen. Laidan hob ihre Hände und ließ Stella in Flammen aufgehen. Voller Schmerz kniff die Entflammte die Augen zusammen und rannte in die Menge vor sich. Tereese raffte sich auf und warf sich vor Stella, erneut mit vollem Einsatz ihres Armes. Stella blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen und brannte weiter, bis nur noch ein Häuflein Asche von ihr übrig war. Als der Rauch des Gefechtes sich verzogen hatte bemerkte man erst das ganze Außmaß der Zerstörung. Stella hatte in ihrer Wut einige Gebeine angezündet und so gänzlich zerstört, zudem lag Tereese regungslos und blutend auf dem Boden. Laidan öffnete sofort ein Portal nach Sturmwind, durch welches Liandy mit Tereese verschwand. Einige Momente später kehrte Liandy zurück. Tereese wurde mit Hilfe einiger Hausdiener ins Hospital gebracht und dort versorgt. Als Liandy wieder den Steinboden der Gruft unter ihren Füßen hatte schaute auch sie sich um. Die drei Frauen machten sich daran die restlichen Leichen die nicht durch die Zerstörungswut von Stella vernichtet wurden zu verbrennen. Gemeinsam zünderten Laidan und Liandy die letzte Leiche an und wendeten sich um, doch Lezabel war nicht mehr in der Gruft. Sie war verschwunden. Voller Panik eilten die beiden Frauen aus der Gruft und dort stand sie, regungslos und auf die Grafschaft starrend. Irgendetwas zog sie dorthin, sie wollte nicht nach Sturmwind, nicht bevor sie in der Grafschaft war. Widerwillig folgte Liandy ihr, während Laidan den leblosen Körper ihrer Mutter einäscherte und die Asche in einer Urne mitnahm. Sie folgte schiließloch den beiden anderen Frauen. Ein kleines Haus, direkt neben dem Anwesen der Familie fiel in Lezabels Blick, ohne zu zögern ging sie hinein. Die Moralpredigt die Liandy von sich gab schien sie nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, sie war viel zu sehr von dem kleinen Lager fasziniert, welches in dem Haus aufgebaut wurde. Zusammen mit Laidan begann sie das Haus zu durchsuchen, Liandy ergözte sich weiterhin an ihrer Moralpredigt. Einige Kisten später, fand Laidan die Habseeligkeiten ihrer Mutter, anscheinend hatte sie hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. In der Kiste lag auch ein einfaches Buch, sie überlog die ersten Zeilen, doch realisierte sie schnell, dass ihre Mutter nicht alleine gewesen zu sein schien. Sie reichte das Buch an Lezabel weiter, welche ebenfalls die ersten Zeilen überflog. Es war das Tagebuch ihrer Zwillingsschwester Lesariah, sie war also auch eine von denen. Liandy gesellte sich nun zu den beiden und durchsuchte ebenfalls die Kiste, auch sie stieß auf etwas interessantes. Ganz unscheinbar in einem blauen Leinentuch war eine Kette eingepackt, sie wendete die Kette in iher Hand und bemerket eine fast verschwundene Gravur auf der Rückseite. Sie hielt das lange verschollene Medallion von Yazmin in der Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, neben der Kette lag eine Handgeschriebene Notiz "Eigentum von Lesariah". Liandy ließ den Zettel verschwinden und reichte Lezabel die Kette, diese starrte Liandy einige Momente an und verstand nicht recht, doch sie schein wenig später zu begreifen warum sie die Kette nehemen sollte. Unbemerkt eilten die drei Frauen in das Anwesen der Familie. Liandy realisierte langsam, dass Stella die Tiara nicht bei sich trug, als es zum Kampf gekommen war, sie musste die Tiara also versteckt haben. Als sie in die Eingangshalle des Anwesens traten erstreckte sich ein grausames Bild vor ihren Augen, eine ganze Kompanie von Verlassenen lag tot vor ihnen. "Stella schien ihren Spaß gehabt zu haben bevor sie in die Gruft zurück gekehrt is''t", murmelte Laidan. Liandy nickte kurz, irgendetwas zog sie in das obere Stockwerk des Hauses. Kaum hatte sie die letzte Stufe der Treppe erklommen bemerkte sie auch schon eine Geheimtüre welche die nicht ganz verschlossen war. Langasm öffnete sie die Türe, gefasst darauf, dass ihr ein Untoter entgegenspringt, doch nichts der gleichen geschah. Der Raum war leer, bis auf eine kleine Truhe. Liandy nahm diese in die Hand und musterte sie genaustens, ehe sie die kleine Truhe mit einer Handbewegung öffnete. Im Inneren schlummerte die Tiara, unbeschadet und genau so, wie sie einst hinterlassen wurde. ''"Stella muss sie hier versteckt haben", brach es aus ihr hervor. Plötzlich hörte sie von unten ein Rufen. Sie eilte die Stufen hinunter und sah Lezabel, die am Fenster ausschau hielt. Eine Gruppe Verlassener war genau auf dem Weg zum Anwesen. Laidan eilte aus dem Keller hervor und griff nach den Händen ihrer Cousinen. Leise murmelte sie und die Drei landeten wohlbehütet wieder in der Bibliothek der Residenz in Sturmwind. Das besondere Kraut *'Plotleitung:' Liandy, Laidan *'Dauer:' 1-2 Tage *'Teilnehmer:' Laidan, Liandy, Lisare, Lisica, Lezabel, Glarean, Galinda Dragmire, Baltheon Adam Dragmire, Sonaryel Blackshore, Colwyn Gwynpren Seit langem war Lisare krank und die Flucht aus Gilneas hatte das nur verschlimmert. Doch so schlimm war es noch nie. Lisica fürchtete um ihre Tochter welche inzwischen das Bett nicht mehr verlassen konnte. So wand sie sich unter Tränen an Liandy um sie zu bitten ihr das besondere Kraut zu besorgen welches ihre Tochter retten kann. Schnell war der Entschluss gefasst nach Arathi zu reisen um das seltene Kraut zu suchen. Doch Lisares Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich rapide, so musste die Familie ihre Kräfte aufteilen. Während Laidan und Sonaryel nach einer Möglichkeit suchten Lisare zu stabilisieren widmeten sich Liandy und Colwyn den Vorbereitungen für die Reise. Das Arathihochland war immerhin ein Kriegsgebiet. Tag und Nacht schlossen sich Sonaryel und Laidan in die Bibliothek ein und schließlich hatten sie einen Plan. Der gefiel zwar niemandem, aber er könnte funktionieren, hofften sie. Am Morgen des Freitags bereitete Laidan das Ritual vor. Es war eine riskante Prozedur und wenn arkane und natürliche Magie aufeinander trifft wird es eh immer kompliziert. Im magischen Allerlei deckte sie sich mit allem ein was sie brauchte, zwei Kilogramm arkaner Staub, ein paar prismatische Splitter, dalaranische Ritualkerzen und eine Tüte Karamellbonbons, letztere war ihr besonders wichtig. Diese tragen zwar wenig zum Ritual bei, doch umso mehr zu Laidans Zufriedenheit. thumb|300pxNoch am selben Tag schlossen sich Sonaryel, Lisica, Laidan und Lisare in einem Zimmer ein. Sie wussten, dass Lisare nur noch Stunden zu leben hatte und die Expedition ins Arathihochland noch mindestens zwei Tage benötigte. Laidan bereitete das Ritual vor, mit dem Staub legte sie einen Ritualkreis um Lisare und Lisica, welche ihrer Tochter nicht von der Seite wich. Um den Kreis wurden die Splitter und Kerzen verteilt. Laidan hatte dieses Ritual schon einmal durchgeführt, aber dieses mal sollte es mindestens drei Tage andauern, noch nie musste sie so lang einen Zauber aufrecht halten. Mit den Goblinhölzern entzündete sie die Kerzen und begann das Ritual. Thalassische Formeln sprechend und rhythmisch mit den Händen fuchtelnd baute sie ein Kraftfeld um Lisare auf während Lisica und Sonaryel stets den Zustand der Beiden überwachten. Laidan wusste, dass dieses Ritual nicht nur für Lisare sondern auch für sie selbst nicht ungefährlich sein sollte, was sie den anderen jedoch verschwieg. Drei Tage eine Verbindung zu einer Leylinie halten war alles andere als sicher. Sie fegte die Ängste hinfort, welche nur die Gedanken verwirren. Sie initialisierte das Kraftfeld, welches die Zeit im Inneren extrem verlangsam ablaufen lassen lässt, es war ein Zeitkrümmungsfeld. Die Zeit sollte außen herum fließen und Lisare nicht erreichen. Laidan erhöhte den Zufluss arkaner Energie aus der Leylinie und hatte Anfangs Mühe das Glücksgefühl das dabei entsteht hinunter zu kämpfen. Sie stand nun hoch konzentriert da und hielt die Zeitkrümmung stabil. Sonaryel und Lisica überwachten Lisare und Laidan im Wechsel, allen war bewusst, dass dies ein Marathon und kein Sprint wird... Der nächste Morgen brach herein, die Sonne stand tief über dem Magierviertel, doch im Garten vor dem Anwesen der Familien Cunningham und Dragmire war bereits reges Treiben. Liandy schritt durch den Garten auf eine kleine Gruppe Menschen zu. Galinda, Colwyn, Lezabel und Glarean unterhielten sich bereits. Liandy nickte der Gruppe kurz zu und wenige Augenblicke später traf auch Baltheon ein. Liandy schaute zu dem Fenster, in dem Laidan bereits seit mehr als 12 Stunden ihren Zauber aufrecht erhielt. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie schnell handeln mussten, denn ewig würde Laidan nicht durchhalten. Sie leitete die Gruppe in die Stallung und öffnete von dort aus ein Portal nach Menethil, nach Arathi selbst wäre es ein zu großes Risko gewesen. Die Gruppe schritt zusammen mit ihren Pferden durch das Portal und kam sicher in Menethil an. Galinda rümpfte die Nase, als sie mit ihrem edlen Pferd durch die überfluteten Straßen laufen musste, ihr war das ganze sowieso zu wider gewesen. Wegen ein paar Blümchen nach Arathi reisen? Blumen gab thumb|left|270px|Colwyn im Krieg mit Frau Dunkeleisen.es doch genug in Sturmwind. Nörgelnd folgte sie der Gruppe. Die Reise verlief zunächst ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, doch dann erreichten sie den Thandolübergang. Liandy war unwohl, sie kannte den Ort und er war keinesfalls sicher. Als sie die große Brücke erreichten, fanden sie einige tote Zwerge vor, Rauch stieg aus den Einschusslöchern auf. Es war also noch nicht lange her, dass hier etwas stattgefunden hat. Colwyn stieg von seinem Pferd ab und ging langsam über die Brücke, kaum hatte er die Mitte erreicht, überrannte ihn eine dicke Dunkeleisendame. Sie fluchte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin, ehe sie laut losbrülle, dass alle von der Brücke runter sollten. Die Zwergendame nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte los. Wenige Sekunden später folgte wieder ein Schusswechsel und die Gruppe der Reisenden ritt los. Liandy seufzte auf als sie die Zuflucht sah. Lang war es her, dass sie hier war. Ihr war noch immer unwohl, doch sie wusste, dass sie weiter musste. Sie konnte Lisare nicht im Stich lassen. Als die Gruppe in der Zuflucht ankam lief Galinda plötzlich grün an. Sie wusste nicht was los war, aber sie wusste, dass sie zurück nach Sturmwind wollte. Glarean musterte die junge Frau besorgt und beschloss sie zu begleiten. Liandy verabschiedete die Beiden, ehe sie einen Offizier in der Zuflucht aufsuchte und sich mit diesem über die sogenannte "Königsblume" unterhielt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis dieser mit den Informationen herausrückte. Es gab zwei Orte, an dem die Blume wuchs, der erste Ort lag in der Nähe des Hügellandes, der zweite tief in den Bergen. Liandy nickte zufrieden, doch der Offizier hatte keine guten Neuigkeiten für sie, kurz bevor die Gruppe in der Zuflucht ankam wäre eine Gruppe von Verteidigern ausgeschwärmt um gegen Mitglieder des Syndikats zu kämpfen. Das Schlachtfeld befand sich angeblich dort, wo auch die Blumen zu finden waren, Liandy war über diesen Umstand in keinster Weise zufrieden. Sie zog Lezabel und Colwyn zu Rate und gemeinsam entschloss man sich Hilfe bei der Familie van Haven zu suchen. Die Gruppe setzte ihre Reise fort und erreichte schließlich die Ruinen von Stromgarde. Liandy sah Colwyn an und Kummer breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie wollte eigentlich nie wieder hier her zurückkehren, doch war dies ein notwendiges Übel um Lisares Leben zu retten. Man kannte sie hier oben noch und als sie ihr Anliegen erzählte, beschloßen einige Personen sich ihrer Suche anzuschließen. Bis zur Gebirgskette würden sie aber mehr als einen Tag brauchen und so beschloß Liandy ein Portal dorthin zu öffnen. Widerwillig traten ihre Mitreisenden durch das Portal. Liandy trat als letzte hindurch, vor ihr erstreckte sich ein unglaublicher Anblick, die Berge in Arathi gehörten zu den schönsten, die sie je gesehen hatte. Einer der Bürger von Stromgarde ergriff das Ruder, er schien sich in den Bergen auszukennen und so ging er vorran. Nach einem längeren Fußmarsch trat die Gruppe in eine Bergenge ein. Als sie etwa die Hälfte der Enge durchquert hatten ertönte ein undeutbares Geräusch. Die Bürger von Stromgarde rutschten enger zusammen und auch Liandy und ihre Mitreisenden aus Sturmwind sahen sich genauestens um. Nichts war zu sehen, abgesehen von der sich langsam senkenden Sonne in Arathi. Die Gruppe schritt weiter durch die Enge, als das Geräusch wieder auftauchte, dicht gefolgt von den Lauten eines trampelnden Widders. Noch von dem ersten Laut verwirrt, schauten sich die Menschen um und bemerkten den Widder nicht, welcher gerade durch sie hin durch rannte und allesamt von den Füßen riss. Liandy raffte sich auf und sah dem Tier nach, sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Es war also nur ein Widder, lachte sie. Erneut setzte die Gruppe ihren Fußmarsch fort und nur wenige Meter nach der Bergenge erblickten sie ein riesiges Feld der Königsblume. Die Rose schimmerte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne besonders schön und tauchte die gesamte Ebene vor ihnen in ein warmes rot. Die Menschen gingen tiefer in das Feld und schreckten so einige Leuchtkäfer auf, welche sich auf den Pflanzen niedergelassen hatten. Es war ein Anblick, schöner als man ihn sich hätte vorstellen können. Doch die Ruhe auf dem Feld wurde schlagartig beendet, ein großer Felsbrocken schlug vor den Menschen ein, Colwyn wandte sich um und erblickte einen riesigen Ettin, der über die Anwesenheit der Menschen in keinster Weise erfreut war. Liandy bückte sich und riss einige der Blumen aus, ehe sie, genau wie die anderen hinter einer Bergkuppe Schutz suchte. Colwyn sprang hinter der Kuppe hervor und lenkte den Ettin ab, doch dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und schleuderte den Paladin durch die Gegend, Lezabel und einige der Bürger Stromgardes holten ebenfalls zum Angriff aus. Der Ettin torkelte gereizt zwischen den Menschen hin und her, er brülle und schlug um sich, fast so als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben. Liandy selbst ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe thumb|300pxbringen, hinter der Bergkuppe begann sie damit ein Portal zurück nach Stromgarde zu beschwören. Leise murmelte sie die Zauberformel, während das Portal vor ihr immer mehr Gestalt annahm. Die panischen Mitreisenden stürzten sich sofort auf das Portal, ehe Liandy es wirklich abschließen konnte. Unermüdlich hielt sie es aufrecht, schaute nach oben zur Kuppe und erblickte Lezabel, wie sie von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Die Frau raffte sich auf und gab Colwyn ein Zeichen ihr zu Folgen. Die letzten Bürger aus Stromgarde sprangen durch das Portal, als der Ettin über die Bergkuppel torkelte. Liandy war starr vor Schreck und das Portal begann sich zu verlieren. Colwynn nahm seine Liebste in den Arm und sprang mit ihr zusammen durch das Portal. Etwas unsanft kamen die Beiden als Letzte in Stromgarde an, doch im Gegensatz zum Ettin war keiner von ihnen verletzt worden. Liandy betrachtete die Blumen in ihrer Hand, sie hatten es also geschaft. Gerne wäre sie noch länger geblieben um der Matriarchin des Hauses van Haven, sowie ihrer Nichte für die Hilfe ihrer Soldaten zu Danken, doch die Zeit drängte. Laidan hielt den Zauber nun seit mehr als einem Tag aufrecht. Liandy beschwor abermals ein Portal, diesmal zurück nach Hause. Sie lächelte den Verteidigern Stromgardes zu, ehe sie durch das Portal verschwand. Sie war erschöpft, doch mussten die Blumen zu Lisare und das schell. Sie raffte ihre Robe ein Stück hoch und eilte die Stufen zu Lisares Gemach hoch. Ohne zögern riss sie die Tür auf und drückte Sonaryel die Blumen in die Hand, genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Sie wollte nicht im weg stehen, doch sie war voller zuversicht, dass sie Lisare retten könnten. Laidan hielt den Zauber unermüdlich aufrecht, sie war blaßer als sonst, man sah ihr an, dass es sie viel Kraft kostete. Sonaryel reichte die Blumen an Lisica weiter, welche direkt einen Tee daraus braute. Laidan beendete ihren Zauber und sank erschöpft zusammen. Sie schloß die Augen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, das lange Zauberwirken hatte sie ausgezehrt, sie hatte Migräne, war völlig am Ende und wollte nur noch schlafen. Lisica verabreichte ihrer sterbenden Tochter derweil den Tee. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch binnen weniger Sekunden musste diese sich übergeben. Sonaryel nickte zufrieden, dass war genau die Wirkung, die sie erreichen wollten. Sie ahnte, dass die junge Frau nun über den Berg war, doch wollte sie das Ganze etwas beschleunigen. Leise murmelte sie etwas und ihre Hände glühten golden auf. Sie berührte Lisare, doch die Reaktion der jungen Frau war keinesfalls die mit der Sonaryel gerechnet hatte. Lisare schrie voller Schmerz auf und ehe sich Sonaryel vesah, presste Lisica ihre Tochter an sich. Sonaryel wusste womit sie es zu tun hatte. Die junge Frau war eine der Verfluchten von Gilneas, Lisica wollte sich rechtfertigen, warum sie dieses Geheimnis verschwiegen hatte, doch Sonaryel interessierte dies nicht. Sie nahm die Frau in den Arm, tadelte sie kurz, dass sie dies hätte erwähnen müssen, da sie sonst ausversehen ihre Tochter hätten umbringen können und geleitete dann Laidan aus dem Zimmer. Lisica blieb am Bett ihrer Tochter sitzen, ihre Tränen tropften auf die blasse Haut ihrer Tochter, welche lächelnd eingeschlafen war. Lisca lächelte nun auch und sah Sonaryel nach, ein leises Danke presste aus ihren Lippen hervor, ehe sie ihrer Tochter über die Haare strich. Sie war gerettet, man kannte nun ihr Geheimnise, doch das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben war wieder gesund. Die geklaute Braut *'Plotleitung:' Laidan *'Dauer:' 1 Tag *'Teilnehmer:' Laidan, Liandy, Colwyn, Rastros Liandy saß auf ihrem Balkon und genoss das Leben. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie Colwyn geheiratet und ließ ihn gerade das Frühstück zubereiten. Nichts böses ahnend roch sie an den Rosen die stetig auf ihrem Balkon blühten. So bemerkte sie die Giftnadel nicht die ihren Hals berührte und sie sogleich in das Land der Träume schickte. Natürlich bekam sie nicht mit wie schwere Männerhände sie packten und mit ihr durch ein Portal verschwanden. Colwyn kam mit dem Frühstück auf den Balkon und sah noch wie sich das Portal schloss. Entsetzt liess er das Tablett fallen und die Pfannkuchen verteilten sich auf das Parkett des Balkons, gefolgt von einer berstenden Karaffe voll heißem Tee. Liandy erwachte und nahm die ersten Momente alles nur verschwommen wahr. Die Welt um sie herum wankte und schaukelte. Es roch modrig und salzig, nur in ihrer Erinnerung roch sie noch den Rosenduft auf ihrem Balkon. Langsam wurde ihre Sicht wieder klarer und sie erkannte, dass sie auf einem einfachen harten Bett in einer hölzernen Kajüte, wohl auf einem Schiff lag. Sie trug die Stilettos mit Pfennigabsätzen die Banalo Mlahnik ihr zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Zusätzlich trug sie mit Runen verzierte Armschienen, die Runen sagten ihr, dass diese Armschienen sie an jeglicher Magie hinderten und sie wohl hier festsaß. Ein großer Kerl, gehüllt in die Roben des Schattenhammers und mit einer großen Peitsche bewaffnet erklärte ihr, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird solang sie nicht versucht zu fliehen, sie sei eh nur hier um Doktor Laidan in eine Falle zu locken. thumb|left|250px|Laidan und Colwyn brechen auf.Colwyn bat Laidan um Hilfe die schnell feststellte, dass das Portal ins Schattenhochland führte. Also stürzten beide los um Liandy zu retten. Laidan begriff schnell, dass es sich um Schattenhammerkultisten handeln musste. Sie hatte schon häufig mit diesen zu tun und deren Pläne in den letzten Jahren mehr als einmal durchkreuzt. Doch war ihr unklar warum diese Liandy entführten, normalerweise war man froh wenn man Liandy los war, warum sollte jemand ihre Gesellschaft mit Gewalt erzwingen wollen. Kultisten waren eben nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war ihre Schlussfolgerung. Colwyn war dennoch in Sorge um seine Frau und kaum dass beide im Schattenhochland eintrafen drängte er Laidan dazu den erst besten Kultisten zu fangen und Informationen aus ihm heraus zu prügeln. Gesagt getan, doch waren die Informationen dürftig, dennoch fühlte sich Colwyn wohler. Sie entschlossen sich schließlich einen der Spähposten des Schattenhammers anzugreifen. Die Kultisten kannten eine Doktor Laidan und hatten Angst vor ihr, diesen Umstand galt es zu nutzen. Am nächsten Morgen ging Colwyn allein zu dem ausgewählten Spähposten, der ausgetüftelte Plan liess ihn auf dem Weg schmunzeln. Es war wie früher an der Eiskrone, er spielte den Lockvogel und Laidan sorgte für explosive Argumentenverstärker. Als Colwyn auf einen Trupp vor dem Lager stieß baute er sich vor ihnen auf und sprach "Ich habe eine Nachricht von Doktor Laidan und eine Frage von mir:" mit Nachdruck sprach er weiter und brauchte alle Mühe niemandem dabei den Schädel einzuschlagen. "Wo ist meine Frau !?" Stille herrschte, man belauerte sich, langsam ging er um den Trupp herum und brachte sich zwischen den Trupp und die Basis der Kultisten. "Mit den magischen Augen sieht und hört der Schattenhammer alles was hier vor sich geht, ihr sagt mir was ich wissen will, ihr sagt es mir jetzt und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg." Der ranghöchste der Kultisten brach das Schweigen und erkundigte sich nach der Nachricht des Doktors. Nur eine Sekunde später konnte er mit ansehen wie hinter Colwyn der Stützpunkt des Schattenhammers in die Luft flog und von mehreren Explosionen zerrissen wurde. Bereitwillig gab er den Standpunkt des gekaperten Schiffes mit auf dem Liandy gefangen gehalten wurde und floh anschließend. Rastros stand auf dem Vordeck des Schiffes und schaute hinab auf die fünfzig Kultisten die er befehligte, es war nun an ihm sie auf den Kampf gegen den Doktor einzuschwören. Die Falle war gelegt und wie das Auge ihm verriet hatte Doktor Laidan den Köder geschluckt, alles verlief nach Plan. Er verschränke die Arme hinter dem Rücken und blickte kurz auf die drei vermummten Gestalten in Menschengröße hinter ihm. Diese drei Gesichtslosen, ein Geschenk der alten Götter, würden ihm endlich die süße Rache bringen. Er wusste genau das die Gefangene Liandy von ihrer Zelle aus zusehen konnte und jegliche Hoffnung verlieren musste. Langsam hob er die Stimme und sprach zu seinen Männern. "Sie ist kein Dämon und kein Drache, sie ist kein Phantom, Doktor Laidan ist eine Lügnerin und eine atmende, lebende Frau. Und wenn ich in eure Gesichter blicke dann weis ich: Es steht fest wie die Wörter der Götter, dass wir diesen Umstand korrigieren werden." Zustimmender Jubel kam ihm entgegen und er lächelte kurz. "Vielleicht wundert ihr euch wer diese drei hinter mir sind? Diese sind ein Geschenk der Götter und ich will euch zeigen was diese Männer opferten um unseren Sieg zu garantieren." Er lüftete die Kapuze des ersten in der Reihe, anstelle eines Kopfes sprossen Tentakel aus dem Hals des Mannes. Einige der Kultisten schreckten zurück, blieben aber dann aber standhaft. Rastros sprach weiter während er auch die Kapuze des zweiten lüftete. "Denn diese Gesegneten können niemals belogen werden, sie können niemals verängstigt werden und sie können niemals..." Laidan die sich als dritte Gesichtslose verkleidet hatte schob ihre Kapuze selbst zurück und vollendete seinen Satz "... überrascht werden!" Alle wichen erschrocken ein Stück zurück, selbst die Gesichtslosen. Laidan ging zwei Schritte vor und sprach an Rastros gewandt. "Drei Minuten vierzig Sekunden, dann bin ich wieder weg." Sie wandte sich dann an alle Kultisten. "Hallo alle miteinander, bitte richtet eine Waffe auf mich wenn es euch hilft zu entspannen." Alle richteten ihre Gewehre auf Laidan und sie musste schmunzeln und murmelte "Kultisten sind doch alle gleich." Sie richtete den Blick auf die andere Seite des Schiffes wo sie Liandys Zelle vermutete und rief "Liandy, hol deinen Mantel!" ehe sie mit einem Zauber eine Nebelwand um das Schiff legte und im Nebel entschwand. Chaos brach an Deck aus und es waren Schüsse zu hören, die Kultisten schossen im Nebel panisch umher. Zur selben Zeit schlich sich Colwyn an Deck und durchsuchte das Schiff nach Liandys Zelle. Kurz nachdem das Chaos ausbrach fand er sie. Liandy merkte, dass sich jemand an der Tür zu ihrer Zelle zu schaffen machte. Sie griff zu einem der Stilettos und rief "Wer immer da ist, ich habe eine Waffe und bin extrem gefährlich!" Colwyn schmunzelte und werkelte etwas unbeholfen an dem Schloss rum. "Denkst du das wüsste ich nicht Schatz... tritt besser von der Tür weg." Wenig später warf er sich gegen die Tür, brach sie auf und stolperte in den Raum. Er schloss Liandy in die Arme und küsste sie voller Freude. Irgendwie hatte es etwas von einem Déjà-vu als er sie an sich drückte und den Teleportzauberring betätigte. In der Takelage hängend wehrte Laidan Rastros Blitzpeitsche ab und liess sich beherzt über Bord fallen um im freien Fall sich zurück nach Sturmwind zu teleportieren. Leider erwischte sie im Fall die Peitsche doch noch und versetze ihr neben dem Peitschenhieb einen heftigen Stromschlag, benommen fiel sie ins Wasser und wirkte mit letzter Kraft den Teleportzauber. Durchnässt mit zu Berge stehenden Haaren kam sie kurz nach Liandy und Colwyn in Sturmwind an. Sichtlich erschöpft und verwirrt fiel sie beiden in die Arme. "Geglückte Rettung was will man mehr? Aber irgendetwas hab ich vergessen... was war es blos? Tsch tsch tsch nicht verraten! Ach ja... frohes Winterhauchfest!" Anschließend brach sie erschöpft zusammen. Rettung in letzter Sekunde *'Plotleitung:' Lianua *'Dauer:' 1 Tag *'Teilnehmer:' Lianua, Laidan, Galinda Blackshore, Evangeline Brown Galinda trat auf ihren Balkon, es waren erst wenige Tage vergangen, seit sie wusste, dass ihr geliebter Gatte nie wiederkehren würde. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte und einige Augenblicke später wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Lianua öffnete die Zimmertür. Sie rief Galinda, doch sie sollte keine Antwort erhalten. Nachdenklich ging sie auf den Balkon und fand einen Brief. Sie kannte das Siegel auf dem Umschlag. Zornerfüllt öffnete sie den Brief und wenige Augenblicke später fand sie sich im Zimmer von Laidan wieder. Galinda wurde von Kultisten des Schattenhammers entführt, wie es auch Liandy wenige Tage vorher schon geschehen war. Laidan überflog den Brief ungläubig, er war von Evangeline Brown, der Frau, der sie in Nordend das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Laidan wollte Lianua folgen, doch diese Schlug das Angebot aus, sie wollte lediglich Hilfe durch eine Teleportation zu Galindas Aufenthaltsort. Laidan murrte laut, doch widerwillig öffnete sie das Portal und bleib in Sturmwind zurück. Galinda öffnete die Augen, es war dunkel. Sie schaute auf ihre Handgelenke, offenbar hatte ihr Entführer sich gut vorbereitet. Sie war gefangen, verzweifelt lief sie im Raum hin und her. Sollte das etwa ihr Ende werden? Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie die Nächste werden würde, doch jetzt wo es soweit war, war sie verzweifelter denn je. Sie trat an die Kinderwiege und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Ihre Zeit war also gekommen, Galinda bereitete sich bereits darauf vor, doch schmerzte es sie, dass ihrer geliebten Tochter nur ein kurzes Leben vergönnt war. Die Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis öffnete sich und ein bulliger Kerl trat ein. Er riss Galinda das schlafende Kind aus der Hand und schubste sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Galinda schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch ihr grausamer Wärter hielt noch mehr Abscheulichkeiten für sie bereit. Galinda fasste an ihre schmerzende Schulter, sie schaute auf den Boden, ehe sie etwas klirren hörte. Zwei Halsketten landeten vor ihr auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, dass dies die Ketten von Leopold und Rebecca waren. Entsetzt sah sie den Wärter an. "Was..habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht!", entgegnete sie ihm. Der Wärter drehte sich um und die kleine Rose fing laut an zu schreien, kalt entgegnete er Galinda: "Dasselbe, was wir mit dir machen. Dein Henker kommt gleich." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Galinda schritt panisch im Raum herum. Ihr eigenes Leben war ihr egal, doch wollte sie wissen was der Kerl mit thumb|270px|Evangeline in ihrem Kultistenlagerihrer Tochter anstellte. Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und eine schlanke Frau trat ein. Sie schritt auf Galinda zu schaute ihr tief in die Augen, ehe sie ihre Maske vom Gesicht riss. "LIANUA!", schrie Galinda sie an. Lianua zischte auf:" Sei leise oder wir sind beide dran..wobei. Die Henkerin war mit einem Schlag dahin.. scheinen nicht sehr gut zu sein. Egal. Du musst jetzt mitspielen, sonst funktioniert der Plan nicht." Lianua hob ihre Hände und die Illusion eines Dolches erschien, der in Galindas Magen steckte. "Leg dich hin, wenn der Wärter kommt mache ich den Rest." Galinda nickte zitterte, ehe sie sich auf den Boden legte und sich nicht mehr bewegte, sie atmete so flach sie konnte. Einige Augenblicke später kam der bullige Kerl wieder in den Raum und nickte Lianua zu. "Endlich sind wir soweit. Lady Brown hat die Göre mitgenommen. Sie will das Kind aufziehen und zu einer von uns machen, sie sind in den Wald hinter dem Lager. Wie ich sehe hast du diese Nervensäge ausgeschaltet. Schade, ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass Doktor Laidan diesesmal auftaucht. Eine Chance haben wir ja noch." Er wandte sich Galinda zu und lachte. "Eine Augenweide. Schade dass sie auf der falschen Seite stand.". Galinda hörte einen dumpfen Schlag und etwas schweres fiel auf sie, ehe sie kreischend zusammen zuckte. "Schade, dass DU auf der falschen Seite standest." engegnete Lianua und half Galinda beim aufstehen. Sie nahmen die Maske des Wärters und eilten nach draußen. Am Ende der Straße sahen sie eine violette Kutsche in den Wald fahren. Lianua rannte der Kutsche nach und blieb auf einem kleinen Hügel in der Nähe des Waldes stehen. Galinda eilte ihr nach, war aber deutlich außer Atem. Lianua grübelte kurz, ehe sie zu dem kleinen Lager im Wald gingen. Beide sprachen kein Wort, als sie die Kutsche von Lady Brown erreichten klopfte Lianua an die Türe. Lady Brown war erzürnt und schrie Lianua sehr zur Freude der anderen Kultisten an. Wimmernt stellte sie Galinda unter falschem Namen vor. Sie drehte sich um und flüsterte leise: "Lenk sie ab.. ich hol deine Tochter." Galinda war nicht sonderlich gut im Lügen und so sollte sie Evangeline nur kurz ablenken können, doch die Zeit reichte, dass Lianua das Kind aus der Kutsche retten konnte. Die beiden Frauen rannten immer tiefer in den Wald, immerhin ging es um ihr Leben. Als sie auf einer Lichtung ankamen, wägten sie sich in Sicherheit, doch ein kehliges lachen ertönte hinter ihnen. Lady Brown war ihnen gefolgt und schritt schnellen Schrittes auf Lianua zu. "Das Kind Cunningham. Oder ihr beide werdet nicht mehr sein!" Lianua gab das Kind an Galinda weiter und stellte sich zwischen sie und Evangeline. "Vergiss es, Miststück!" Sie schaute kurz zu Galinda. "Lauf, rette dich!" Galinda nahm die Beine in die Hand sie schaute zu Lianua, die von einer Hand aus schwarzer Magie in die Luft gehoben wurde. Einen Augenblick später wurde sie von einem Blitz gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert und sackte zusammen. Evangeline drehte sich Galinda zu und kreischte erneut. "Das Kind!". Galinda schrie panisch auf. Evangeline ging langsam auf sie zu, als sie etwas im Auge traf. Lianua hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und einen Wurfdolch auf sie geworfen. Evangeline sackte kreischend zusammen. Sie behielt Lianua im Blick, doch konnte sie weder Lianua noch Galinda folgen. Die beiden Frauen waren tiefer in den Wald geflüchtet um von dort sicher zurück nach Sturmwind zu teleportieren. In Sturmwind schloß Galinda Lianua in den Arm, ihre liefen Tränen über die Wange, ansonsten ging es ihr gut. Lianua hatte einige Schürfwunden und einen tiefen Schnitt an ihrem Arm, doch war sie froh Galinda lebend rausgeholt zu haben. Laidan eilte in den Garten wo die beiden Frauen standen und musterte Lianua. Sie nickte knapp und wandte sich Galinda zu. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei..sie wird wieder kommen." Lianua hob eine Augenbraue und sah Laidan an: "Wie..?" Laidan lachte: "Ich bin Weissagungsmagierin. Ich dachte zwar ihr vom SI:7 geht etwas subtiler vor aber na ja... an deiner Gewaltbereitschaft müssen wir arbeiten.". Zu dritt gingen sie zurück zum Haus, auf dem Weg kamen sie an den Scherben eines zertrümmerten Fensters vorbei in denen ein übel zugerichteter Kultist lag, er fiel wohl aus dem Fenster in Laidans Arbeitszimmer. "Ich hab schon die Wache gerufen um den abzuholen." entgegnete Laidan und sie gingen weiter. Lianua betrachtete den Kultisten eine Weile und schmunzelte dann Laidan an. "Gewaltbereitschaft, hm? Wie oft fiel der aus dem Fenster?" Laidan ließ die Schultern zucken und lächelte während sie den anderen die Tür aufhielt. "Ich hab irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen."